


Damn Hessian

by Anthiena



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiena/pseuds/Anthiena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saionji ruminates on an infamous book and runs into Tatsuya literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Hessian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done on In The Rose Garden, a forum for Empty Movement. A drabble with the prompts, Tatsuya, Saionji and Book if I'm not mistaken.

It was the same damn book that Touga always stole from, talking of little nothings that the French were so fond of. Too damn bad, Saionji liked haiku poetry far better. He skipped the "required reading" of Hessian for a reason. There was a much smaller gaggle of girls nowadays and it pleased him to no end that he now had the bigger fan club, though it didn't make him any happier.

He turned around, stepping forward, hitting a much smaller student. "Gomen nasai, sempai!"

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at the offending student.

It was a shock when the student suddenly punched him. "You bastard! You broke Wakaba's heart!" He yelled angrily.

"You must be joking." Saionji crossed his arms as the younger student balled his fists. "Who are you and who is- ah. That girl." He recalled. "She's been fine for months. She was very helpful in my ah, time of need."

"She liked you... why?" The young man fell to the floor.

"What's your name." Saionji stated. It was not a question.

"Tatsuya is all you need to know of me!"

"Very well. You see that man over there? I know the feeling you're getting. I was jealous of _him_ for the longest time. Now, I know it's not worth it. He goes through those girls like old towels. He has more liking for that damn Hessian book than any of those girls. Do you know why I am not jealous anymore?"

"I don't care!" Tatsuya spoke rudely.

"He never keeps any of them. He'll never be able to keep any of them and it's been that way for months. He needs no pity, but my point is that he's not so smug as he looks." Acid dripped from his dry tones with every word he said, his face a sneer, yet it softened. "I think I had something worthwhile for a time and I threw it away, just as he did and still does. Don't look all piteous on me. I know very well where I am in life!"

Tatsuya looked quarrelsome. "What do you know about loss, jerk?"

"I had eternity for a time and I can't remember it anymore. It troubles me, but I think I'm much happier without it. He couldn't hold onto it either, for that matter." He blew an imaginary hair away. "You still have a chance? You think you can make her happy? Yes? Leave me alone, forget trying to find all the people the girl had a crush on and play _punch the prick_."

"What do you know?"

"I wasted years of friendship over jealousy and nearly died. I don't suppose you want that, do you?"

Something vague came over the young student's face. "Some other time, bastard."

Saionji watched the boy leave. "Imagine that. I didn't think you had the eloquence to talk someone out of a single-sided fight." Came a smooth, smoky voice filled with the promise of sex, even at the age of 18.

"Well, Touga," he tossed his hair in an uncanny emulation of his red-haired friend; "I learned from the best."


End file.
